Un día sin tocarte
by Melina Tolentino
Summary: Vegeta se mantiene en la máquina de gravedad para estar lejos de su esposa. Por una apuesta él tiene que esta sin tocarla, por lo que hacer ejercicio es lo que más le aleja de la tentación de perder en aquel juego. ¿Quién de ellos se rendirá primero?


El cansancio no hacía más que nublarle el juicio a Vegeta, trataba de concentrarse en sus movimientos, en su Ki. Durante el entrenamiento no había parado ni un segundo a descansar, necesitaba agotarse física y mentalmente. Después de muchas horas, había terminado de ejercitarse en la máquina de gravedad. Sus músculos estaban rígidos por el esfuerzo que había realizado. Podía enfocarse en muchas cosas, pero nada era más interesante en esos momentos que solo una cosa: ganar la apuesta que había hecho con Bulma.

Su rivalidad con Kakaroto quedaba en segundo plano cuando de su esposa se trataba. Ella era una mujer con un carácter bastante fuerte y aunque le costara admitirlo sabía que ella lo dominaba en la mayoría de las ocasiones y eso le gustaba, pero que se lo llevara el diablo si alguna vez lo admitia.

Había pasado ya dos semana desde que Bulma, molesta por su comportamiento durante una cena de negocios de su familia. Ella furiosa, le dijo que no quería tener nada que ver con él. Qué su forma de actuar había sido inapropiada. Como castigo había decidido no acostarse con él, prometió que no importara que hiciera, no le dejaría tocarle.

-No prometas nada que no puedas cumplir Bulma - Vegeta sonrió de lado con toda la seguridad que tenía - rogarás porque te toque...

-¿Ah sí? En ese caso apostemos...

-No voy a caer en tus juegos - Vegeta se alejó de ella, debía entrenar y aquello no le interesaba.

-No es ningún juego. Arruinaste una posible unión comercial. Para ser justos, creo que te quitaré la máquina de gravedad...

-No digas tonterías mujer, sabes muy bien que puedo arreglármelas solo

Bulma sonrió con sorna, sabía que eso no era lo suficiente para doblegarlo y como mujer inteligente que era, buscó la manera de convencerle. Debía demostrarle que él no era tan superior a ella en cuanto a sexo se refería. Conocía a su esposo como la palma de su mano y sabía que adoraba tener intimidad con ella. De hecho, cualquier excusa era buena para él para terminar entre sus piernas. Qué es de día, que Gokú derrotó a alguien, que aumentó su Ki; cualquier pretexto era bueno para él y conocía sus puntos débiles como hombre. Claro tenía un buen atributo y siempre la dejaba extasiada y satisfecha, pero nunca le había negado el acceso a su cuerpo, esta vez debía aprender a comportarse como gente decente, no como un troglodita.

-No me retes...

-¿Es por la fiesta de tu padre? - bufó - a mí esos insectos me importan poco, ellos no debieron hablarme de esa manera tan altanera para empezar...

-¡Solo dijeron que yo era más alta! y eso es verdad, no tenías porque aventarlos por la ventana Vegeta

-Se lo buscaron y deja de fastidiarme Bulma

Antes que Vegeta se alejará escuchó a Bulma teclear un número y en seguida dijo:

-Gokú que bueno que contestas - Vegeta sintió como una vena en su frente se marcaba - hazme un favor, no entrenes con Vegeta por un tiempo... Luego te explico solo dime si podrás hacerlo... ¡Perfecto! A cambio te daré algo para que entrenes, con mayor capacidad que la cámara que tiene Vegeta... ¡Claro que sí! Nos vemos

-¡Qué intentas hacer mujer! - dijo molesto - ¿Quién te autorizó a darle algo más poderoso a ese Kakaroto?!

-Un mes sin sexo, si ganas te haré una mejor que la que tienes, tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias. Será a como te plazca, pero si no soportas...

-Deja de decir tonterías, como si necesitara a Kakaroto para entrenar siempre puedo ir con Whis.

Ella se quedó en silencio, lo miró fijamente enarcando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Vegeta se puso en alerta, conocía suficiente a su mujer y eso no le daba buena espina.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?

Hizo esta pregunta con un tono frío y retador, Vegeta puso su cara de pocker aunque por dentro no sabía qué responder. Prefería cortar la discusión tajantemente.

\- Creí que eras más... Fuerte. No imaginé que le temieras tanto a una simple apuesta con tu esposa. - continuó Bulma - ¿Tienes miedo de perder?

-¡No tengo miedo de nada y menos de algo tan absurdo! - A Vegeta le había dado en el orgullo - ¡De acuerdo! ¡verás que en menos de tres días estarás rogándome porque te lleve a cama y te tome!

Enfurecido Vegeta se fue de ahí sin ver la cara de felicidad de su esposa. Era momento que el príncipe de los Saiyajin le bajara a sus humos y demostrarle que no era tan diferente a ella. Aparte que vengarse por el mal trago que le hizo pasar.

Y así fue como poco a poco se fue encerrando cada vez más en la máquina de gravedad, buscando agotar sus energías para no pensar en nada más que en él pues para su desgracia, aquel trato comenzó a la par que el verano. Su esposa aprovechaba el sol para jugar un rato en la piscina con Trunks o nadar, el problema radicaba en que su traje de baño de dos piezas dejaban al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo. Sus senos grandes, sus caderas redondeasas, sus piernas de infarto. Todo en ella le gustaba y era una blasfemia no poder acercarse a ella. Y añadiendo a la lista, a Bulma en ocasiones le gustaba dormir solo en ropa interior. ¡Era solo un hombre! Tener a una mujer de tal categoría a su lado y no poder tocarla por aquel estúpido juego le dejaba excitado y frustrado a la vez. No podía liberar su libido por sí solo, no le gustaba, pero a esas alturas de tanta tensión sexual la idea no se le hacía tan descabellada.

Tenía que ganar, no por la máquina que bien le serviría, sino por el hecho de demostrarle a su querida esposa que con el príncipe Saiyajin nadie se metía.

Esa misma noche, entró cansado en su cuarto, apestoso, sudado y con un cansancio enorme. Buscó algo cómodo con qué dormir, sin percatarse de ningún sonido entró a la ducha, encontrándose con su mujer desnuda, con el cuerpo húmedo por el agua que le caía. Su miembro se se irguió de inmediato, dolía el simple hecho de tener a su esposa desnuda frente a él, con esa forma tan sensual de bañarse. Cada poro de su piel le exigía estar con ella. Frunció el ceño y mandó al carajo todo.

Estaba harto de pasar horas solo entrenando para olvidarse de sus necesidades físicas, estaba cansado de tener la tentación de desfogarse con su mano, cuando tenía a una preciosa mujer a su lado y sobretodo, ¡Le importaba una mierda ese cacharro si tenía que soportar un día más sin su esposa!

Así que con toda la seguridad que tenía, se desvistió y entró junto con ella a la ducha, quien no lo había visto porque tenía los ojos cerrados para relajar su mente y cuerpo.

Bulma sintió unas manos recorrer su piel mojada, reconoció al instante esas manos fuertes y grandes que la tocaban con delicadeza. Ese tiempo en que había pasado sin él lo había extrañado. Él tenía razón, no había pasado ni un día y ya lo necesitaba, aunque su orgullo era más importante y dejó que el tiempo transcurriera. A propósito se dormía en ropa interior para incitarlo. Se había puesto el traje de baño más sexy que tenía, sabía que él la observaba pero al igual que ella era muy terco y no daría su brazo a torcer. Ese día en que estaba ya cansada y solo se había rendido de tratar se seducirlo, el aparecía en la ducha, desnudo, con una prominente erección que le calentó al instante. Las manos inquietas de su esposo comenzaron a tocar su sexo, de una manera sublime; era impresionante que con esas manos podía destruir cualquier cosa pero a ella la tocaba como si fuera de cristal.

Vegeta comenzó a jugar con sus pliegues, dedicándole más atención a su monte de venus, masajeandolo en círculos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su interior. Tocó más su sexo, posicionando dos dedos en su entrada, descubriendo su humedad, dándose cuenta que estaba lista para él.

La volteó hacia él, miró su cuerpo desnudo, la amaba y mucho y esas semanas sin ella había sido una tortura. La besó con necesidad, de una forma que le hiciera sentir todo lo que a él le costaba expresar. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Vegeta a no soportó más y la cargó, la situó en la pared mientras ella le rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas. Era la posición perfecta para que él comenzara a hacerle el amor. De una sola estocada se adentró en ella, con un vaivén de sus caderas que se hacía cada vez más rápido. Bulma gemía mientras le sentía entrar y salir repetidas veces, un grito salió de su ser cuando tuvo un perfecto orgasmo, mientras seguía siendo torturada por aquel movimiento tan sensual.

Vegeta gruñó al liberarse, necesitaba correrse en ella, necesitaba demostrale que él era su hombre y era totalmente suyo.

Con una sonrisa, Bulma recargó si rostro en el hombro de su marido.

-Creo que gané - susurró Bulma al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla

-No me importa - contestó Vegeta mientras la abrazaba.

-Mejor... ¿Empate?

Vegeta sonrió, le dio un beso en su cuello.

-Empate.

La apuesta que habían hecho no sirvió de nada, solo para confirmar lo que ya sabían. A pesar de sus diferencias, ambos se amaban, se querían y se necesitaban. Estar lejos uno del otro podía ser peor que cualquier cosa que sucediera.

Ella era una mujer llena de virtudes y defectos, pero era suya y Vegeta, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba feliz de haberla conocido.

 ** _¡Hola! éste es mi primer fanfic que escribo pars este fandom. Espero les guste mucho, después de ver unos capítulos de Dragon Ball Super se me ocurrió jejeje. Tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo de esta serie que tanto me gusta._**

 ** _Escribo en otro fandom, el de Itazura na Kiss, era tiempo de también dedicarle algunas líneas a otros personajes que igual admiro._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leerme de antemano. Déjenme un Review para saber si les gustó jejejeje. Me gustaría leer sus comentarios y respondereles._**

 ** _Un abrazo a todos._**


End file.
